Living in a School
by kash30032000
Summary: Hogwarts is attacked and Harry must live in a muggle school with Snape and Sirius. How will it work out?
1. Chapter 1

Part 1

Chapter 1

It was a normal friday morning, in September. School had been in session for two weeks and already Severus Snape had already given out thirteen detentions. Snape had no intentions of giving anymore, so today he had decided to let things slide. All he wanted was a nice quiet day, a day when he could have rest and relaxation.

Snape woke up at seven o' clock that morning. He laid around the bed for five minutes to give his brain time to wake up, and let his blood circulate. After he felt wide awake he took a long, relaxing shower, and dressed. He headed down to breakfast, where he would have to listen to those noisy children making noise all around the Great Hall.

Snape arrived in the Great Hall and found that it was packed with the staff and students. The noise level was beyond endurance and Snape was in no mood to talk to another living soul, nor a dead one. Snape weaved his way around the students and made his way to his seat at the staff table. To avoid conversation, he focused on eating his breakfast, instead on the conversations his collegues were having.

He left the breakfast table early, so that he could prepare for his first lesson, which were seventh year Ravenclaws. He had only three classes to teach that day, and he wasn't looking forward to his last class. Fifth year Gryffindors and Slytherins.The last person he wanted in his presence was Harry Potter, a fifth year Gryffindor who didn't like to follow rules.

Harry was the person who annoyed Snape the most. Everything about the boy annoyed him. From the top of his untidy hair all the way down to his shoes. It was plain and simple. He hated the boy. He even hated the boy's last name, because he was reminded of his father. He too had untidy black hair and talent on the Quidditch field. Snape and James had been enemies since they first set eyes on each other. But that was in the past, and Snape was keen to forget that.

Snape's first two classes went by smoothly. The students got through there potions in silence, and they had done a fairly good job on it. There was no explosions, no swear words being yelled across the classroom, no fights, it was just two consecutive peaceful lessons. But would he survive the last lesson? Would Potter drive him up the wall? Or will he find it in his heart to leave him alone?

After luch Snape slowly made his way back to his dungeon. If he had took his time, the less time he would have to spend looking at Potter.

He was just around the corner when he saw the most amazing thing. The students were quiet, and they were standing in a straight line. This came as a surprise to Snape. Normally, Potter would have struck a fight with the Slytherins, but no, he was standing in the Gryffindor line, just as quiet.

_Maybe this lesson will be satisfactory, _Snape thought as he open the door and beckoned them all inside.

He watched as the students quietly made their way to their seats. He to went to his seat and took roll call. When they all declared themselves present, Snape set them to a ridden essay, as he worked on his grades and other records. He heard no whispers, or laughing, just the scrathing of the quills, and the shuffle of pages of the book and parchment.

Snape looked around the class. He them all working silently. His eyes roamed around the classroom, and settled them upon Potter and his friends table. He saw Granger and Weasley passing notes back and forth. He couldn't find no harm in that, until he saw Weasley slide the letter over to Potter, who was resting his head on the desk rather than working.

"Potter!" he barked across the class.

Potter jumps at the sound of his name, and he looks around the class. He notices all the heads in the room was turned towards him. Snape made his way over to the table to see how much work they had gotten done. If it was a fair amount of work, Snape would leave them alone, but if they had less than expectations, he would give them detention for the rest of the month.

Snape stood besides Potter and took on glance at his paper. It seems he hadn't even started on his essay. He looked down at his two friend's paper to see that Granger had already wrote over a foot, Weasley had written ten inches, but Potter hadn't written anything at all. Not even his name.

"Potter, inform me of the assignment I gave today." said Snape.

"An essay about bezoars." Potter replied.

"Then tell me why you are talking about the Dark Lord in my class." Snape said picking up the piece of parchment that Granger and Weasley had been passing back in forth. It had three different handwritings and he realized that one of them belonged to Potter.

"I. . . um. . ."

"This means a detention for the rest of the month. Do you have any obligations?"

"This isn't fair, professor. I. . ."

"Yes?"

"No. . . I'm sorry," he muttered.

Today was pretty much the same for Snape, as all the others. How he would have liked to get away from the school, for a month or so. He had even wished it, Little did he know that most wishes come true.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_"The plan is almost ready." said a tall thin man with a snake like face. He was addressing a group of people, who were all wearing masks and black robes._

_They were in a dark room, that held a fireplace, a large round table and chairs. The room looked as if it hadn't been used in years and there were layers amount of dust on the floor and mold in and on the walls. If someone with really bad asthma walked into the room they would surely died._

_"My lord." spoken one of the people in the mask. He was a short man with a bald patch in the middle of his head. He had a wheezy short of voice and a rat like face. "May I ask why do we have to attack the entire castle. There are innocent children. Not that I care about them."_

_"Tell me, Wormtail," said the tall thin man. "are you afraid of death."_

_"No. Of course not." he answered._

_"Then be quiet unless you want to meet your own." the tall man hissed._

_"My lord." said a tall man with white blond hair, "May I say something?"  
"Certainly, Lucius."_

_"I care nothing about killing mudbloods and other people. In fact, I can do it with out looking back. But, as my son attends this school. Do you think you can ease up on the attack, so he would not be harmed?"_

_"Do not worry, Lucius, my friend. The only way anyone will die if they get in the way of my plans. I will not touch your son."_

_"Thank you, Lord Voldemort."_

_"Hey, wait a minute." said Wormtail. "You'll listen to him, but you won't listen to me."_

_Voldemort stared coldly at Wormtail, who began to shiver at the stare. "That is because you annoy me." he hissed. "Your voice is irritating."_

_"But aren't I entitled to my opionions."_

_"No you're not." spat Voldemort. "You're opinions means nothing to me you stupid little man. Keep you worthless opinions in your foolish head." Voldemort raised his wand. "Don't ever talk to me like that again. Crucio."_

_Wormtail was knocked back off his chair and onto the floor, where he was twiching and screaming for dear life. After a while, Voldemort lifted the curse. Wormtail remained on the dusty floor, wheezing worse than ever, gasping for breath. He was still twiching._

_"You will do what you're told." Voldemort said softly. "When you're told, and exactly as you're told. Do I make myself perfectly clear?"_

_"Yes, sir." _

_"Good. Now as I was saying. The plan is almost ready. A few more days and Harry Potter will meet his death."_

"Harry! Harry!"

Harry bolted up straight in bed, panting as though he was running in a marathon. He reached for his glasses on the bedside table and placed them onto his face. The Gryffindor common room came into view. Ron was staring anxiously at him. Harry looked around and also saw that Dean, Seamus, and Neville, were also staring at him.

"You okay, mate?" asked Ron.

"Of course I'm okay." Harry replied. "Why wouldn't I be?"

The truth was that Harry wasn't okay at all. His scar was burning badly, and he felt sick to his stomach. He didn't want to admit that to Ron, because Neville, Dean, and Seamus was still in the room. He had had another dream about Voldemort. This was not the first time that he had a dream about him. After all, last year he had two dreams about him.

"You were muttering in your sleep." whispered Neville.

"And you were tossing and turning." added Seamus.

"I'm fine." Harry said firmly.

"Are you sure?" asked Dean.

"Yes."

"Okay, then let's go down to breakfast." said Seamus.

They dressed quietly, not having much to talk about. Harry had the feeling that Ron was watching him, if he was, Ron said nothing. Harry was in no hurry to say anything about this dream. Especially, when he was in the company of others.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Ron asked, as he, Harry, Dean, Seamus, and Neville, made their way to the Great Hall.

Harry pretended not to have heard Ron. He hated having to repeat the same answeres over and over. They walked pass Peeves, who was tripping people down the stairs.

"Have a nice trip. See you next fall." he said as a first year went tumbling down the stairs.

"Have any of you guys understood a word Snape was saying about bezoars?" Neville asked. Neville was awful at Potions. He would have had a better chance of becoming minister of magic than making a potion.

"It's easy Neville." said Hermione, coming down the stairs behind them. "It's the key ingredient in antidotes."

"It is?"

Hermione turned her attention to Harry and Ron. "Why didn't you guys wait for me?"

"We thought you'd be already half way through breakfast." said Ron, as they watched Neville fall down the stairs. They, however paid no attention. They kept walking.

Mr. Filch came hurtling up the stairs. "Peeves. You've done it this time. Tripping people down the stairs. I'll have you this time."

When they arrived in the great hall for breakfast, they found that it was very nosy. Harry, Ron, and Hermione took their seats at the Gryffindor table, and began to eat. Harry's stomach and scar was still bothering him, so he played with his food, rather than eat it.

Harry wanted to tell Ron and Hermione about the dream, but he didn't know how to tell them. People could over hear them.

"What classes do we have today?" Ron asked.

"How should I know?" said Hermione. "You should know."

Harry was quiet for the rest of the day, trying to figure out how to tell Ron and Hermione about the dream. They arrived at Snape's dungeon after lunch and lined up with the other Gryffindors. Harry's stomach and scar felt much worst and he needed to lie down, but he knew that Snape would never sleep in his class, and if he skived of Snape would hunt him down. Harry felt so sick that not even Draco Malfoy's taunts bothered him. After a while, Malfoy left Harry alone and stood in line with the Slytherins.

When Snape let them in the class, Harry, Ron, and Hermione took their usual seats in the back. They pulled out their parchment, ink bottles, and quills, and set to work. If Harry didn't tell them soon he was going to go crazy. He didn't feel much like talking, ao he took a sheet of parchment and wrote upon it.

_I had another dream about Voldemort. I think he is planning to attack the castle._

Harry sled the note to Ron, who picked it up and read it. He lowered his quill to the parchment and wrote.

**Are you sure? Why would You-Know-Who want to attack a whole castle for? He'd have to fight off all of the teachers.**

Before he could slide the note to Harry, Hermione took it out of his hands and wrote on it too.

You-Know-Who is a powerful wizard. He wouldn't be worried about getting killed by teachers. He'd just kill them.

_**Not if he has to face Dumbledore.**_

Ron and Hermione continued to pass the note back and forth, never passing it on to Harry. They continued to do their work, but they were discussing more about Voldemort than bezoars. Hermione had already written more than enough to satisfy Snape, and Ron's work was okay.

Abandoning his assignment, Harry placed his head on top of the desk wishing that his scar and stomach would stop hurting.

Soon Harry was asleep. Dreaming.

He was in a house, not like the one in his previous dreams, but it was smaller. The room was filled with gorgeous white furniture, with matching curtains. It looked as if the house was still inhabitant. A tall skinny man was sitting in a chair by the fireplace, looking at a newspaper that Harry couldn't see the headline on. Harry couldn't even see the man's face, and he had begun to wonder why he was having this dream. It felt so real.

_"Look's to me like Lord Voldemort has killed yet another dozen muggles." _said the man. He had a very deep voice, and he apparently was a wizard, for he knew Lord Voldemort. The man began to speak again. _"He can kill as many muggles as he wants, toture all the wizards that he wants. But he will not, and _

_will make sure of that, kill Harry-"_

"Potter!" barked a voice.

It was Snape who woke him up from his dream. Harry looked around the classroom and notice that everyone was looking at him. Was he talking in his sleep, or was he simply snoring loudly?

As Snape walked over to their table, Harry realized that he didn't start on his assignment about bezoars. He wondered how much trouble he would be in. Then again, if he told Snape what was really wrong, maybe he would slide away easily. Then again, this was Snape he was talking about. The greasy haired Potion Master that only favored Slytherins.

"Potter, inform me of the assignment I gave today." said Snape.

"An essay about bezoars." Harry replied.

"Then tell me why you are talking about theDark Lord in my class." Snape said, picking up the piece of parchment that Ron and Hermione were passing back and forth. Harry knew that he was in troule. The parchment showed all evidence that Harry started the note, as his handwriting was at the top of the paper.

"I. . .um. . ." Harry stammered, not knowing what to say.

"This means detention for the rest of the month. Do you have any obligations?"

Of course he had obligations. He didn't want to be trapped in a cold, dark dungeon with Snape for the rest of the month.

"This isn't fair, professor. I. . ."

For a moment Harry was about to explain about the dream, but he doubt that he would even care.

"Yes?"

"No. . .I'm sorry." Harry muttered.

Harry was in a bad mood for the rest of the day. Ron and Hermione tried to talk to him, but he avoided them, and didn't make eye contact with anyone when he crossed the common room to get upstairs to his dormitory.

Harry changed into his pajamas, got into bed, and closed the hangings hiding him from view. He didn't want to talk to anyone at the moment. He just wanted to get away from his dreams about Voldemort. He even wished that he could go to a place where Voldemort wouldn't find him, and couldn't bother him. Little did he know that most wishes come true.

Harry drifted off into a deep sleep where he had the weirdest dreams. He was dreaming about living with Sirius in Grimmauld Place. But something was wrong. Every time he opened his mouth, a rude swear word would come spilling out. The problem was that he was not saying the words. True his mouth was moving, but the sound that came out was not his voice. It was cold and high pitched.

Then the dream changed. He was asleep in his dormitory, and the castle smelled of fire.

Wait. He** is** asleep in his dormitory. And it **does** smell like fire. Harry woke up to the sound of Ron's voice.

"Fire! The castle is on fire!"

I'll just leave it that. As you've noticed, Harry's story tallies with Snape's. Now I'm going to someone else's point of view. Please read and review. Bye.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Tamika Jones was a fifteen year old, sophmore student. She had long black hair, and dark brown eyes. She was the average height of a fifteen year old girl, and she was skinny. She was not the average teenager, according to her classmates. She attended Glencon Academy, and had no friends.

While all the teenage girls were out buying clothes, putting on make up, and going to parties, she was at home writing stories. She was known for a writer at school, and all her classmates would bully her into doing their homework for them.

She hated school, because of her lack of friendship, but she, however, love going to classes. She recieved good grades, and the kids picked on her for that. She was also picked on for not wearing the right type of clothes, and being a goody-goody.

Tamika did her best to fit in with the people at school, but no mattter what she did she was always made fun of. She was growing tired of it. She never made fun of them, nor did she fight them. She found beauty within.

Her not having friends never stopped her from doing good in school. She was on the school's cheerleading team, book club, National Honors Society, and she had all honors classes. For that people would throw things at her, like pennies, even though she was no longer a freshman.

Tamika spent her lunch hour in different places, she avoided the lunchroom because people threw milk cartons at her. She sat in the library reading and writing. Her current story was about a nice boy she would meet and they would become friends. He was the coolest person that she would meet.

She knew the story wasn't real, but she loved to write about it.

On Friday morning, she was awaken by her little sister, Karen, screaming in her ear.

"Wake up, 'mika! Mom says get up for school!"

Tamika would wake up and find her sister running around her room in her favorite pink tu-tu. She wore that tu-tu day in and out. Her mom tried to was it, but Karn kicked and scream. She liked her tu-tu and refuse to let anyone wash it.

By the time Tamika got dressed and ready for school, who whole family was sitting at the breakfast table. Her father, Randy, was a mechanic. Her mother, Tammy, was a stay at home mom. Her older sister, Sarah, was a senior at her school, and quite popular. And her little sister, Karen, was in first grade.

Tamika sat down and helped herself to some bacon and eggs, listening to her sister talk about her plans for the weekend.

"I''m going to Lori's house for her party." she was saying. "She always have the best parties. I hope Chad'll be there."

Lori was the captain of the cheerleading squad and Sarah's best friend. The only reason Tamika got to be on the squad was because her mother said Sarah couldn't get on, unless Tamika got on. Chad was the boy that Sarah was crushing on. She kept hinting that he would go to the prom with her.

"And what time is this party?" her mother asked.

"It starts ten o' clock tonight and ends ten o'clock sunday night." she answered as if nothing was wrong with the time.

"Absolutely not!" the mother said. "You are not staying at a party where there are boys for two days."

"Why not? All my friends will be there."

"If all your friends jumped off a cliff will you do it?"

"Hmm." Sarah said thoughtfully. "What outfit are they wearing?"

Tamika and Sarah arrived at Glencon Academy at seven-thirty, because classes start at eight o' clock. The minute they got into the school, Sarah went off with a group of friends, not wanting to hang around Tamika. Sarah has never stood up for Tamika, but was the ring leader of the cheerleaders teasing. She was punished for it when Tamika had come home in tears, and was forbidden to drive the car until her twenty first birthday.

Since the library wasn't open, Tamika made her way to her first class, Biology, by herself. When she got to the second floor, she found that it was deserted except for a few students. To avoid arguments, she went down stairs, and went all the way around the first floor, then back upstairs to the deserted classroom.

The door was still locked and the lights were off. She stood by the door, waiting for the bell to ring.

After the bell rang, the class assembled in the classroom. The class looked more like a lab. There was about fifteen lab tables in rows, five in each row. Then there was a large one, for the teacher, in front of the class.

Tamika, pulled out her book and turned to chapter ten, _Genetic Engineering_, as the class took their seats. Two people to a lab table, but she didn't have to worry about that. No one never sat next to her. She found herself working on the assigned project by herself.

The day continued to be all the same as the others. In Geometry, her group yelled at her for not giving them the answers to the worksheet, even though she had them. They had told her to shut up and was afraid to say anything.

In Culinary Arts, they laughed at her when someone purposely stomped around her oven and slammed the door to make her cake fall.

All through their fifteen minutes in division, they threw paper balls and pennies at her. At lunch she was forced to go into the lunchroom, because the library was still closed, where they through a whole meal at her.

During spanish, they wouldn't let her be on anyone's team during Spanish Jeopardy. During gym class, she was hit in the face several times with a basketball.

By the end of the school day, she was glad that it was the weekend. She would forget the horrible things that had happened to her today. She had two days to enjoy, without being bothered.

As she closed her locker, she wished for a friend that would hang with her no matter how smart she was, or the clothes she wore. She wanted a friend who cares about what is on the inside of a person, rather than the outside. But she didn't likely believe it. Nothing good ever happened to her.

I know this has nothing to do with Harry, but she still is a important part of the story. I just wanted to give you guys a background of this character. Remember this story comes from many points of views. And it takes place during Harry's fifth year at Hogwarts.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Freedom to prison to freedom to back to hiding. Sirius Black was tired to this life style. All he ever wanted was his freedom. And he couldn't have that because of a man named Peter Pettigrew.

Fourteen years ago, Lily and James Potter, Sirius best friends, were murdered by the evil wizard named Voldemort. Voldemort had been after the Potters. Sirius didn't know why, but all he knew was that Peter Pettigrew ratted of and now his best friends are dead.

He was sent to Azkaban, a wizarding prison who, instead of having policemen, muggle law enforcement, they had dementors, the foulest creatures that ever hit earth, apart from Peter, who sucked the souls right out of people, by kissing them. They also suck the happiness just by making a appearance.

Sirius had broken out of Azkaban about two years ago. He set out towards Hogwarts, looking for Peter, who spent twelve years living as a rat. However, Peter escaped and Sirius had to flee for his life.

Last year, he had to take refuge at a mountain side cave, where he contacted his godson Harry, and helped him with the Triwizard Tournament.

Then after Voldemort came to power he had to leave the mountain side to contact members of the Order of Phoenix, a organization fighting against Lord Voldemort. They had decided to use the house that Sirius had inherited from his dead family, number 12 Grimmauld Place, where the second foulest creature walked. The house elf named Kreacher.

Sirius was forced to stay inside of the house because his animagus disguised was useless. Peter had told Voldemort about his disguise, so Lucius Malfoy, who works at the Ministry of Magic, would have told the minister, Fudge.

To make sure that the headquarters of the Order and Sirius was safe. They used the Fidelius Charm, and used Dumbledore as his secret keeper.

Tired of being cooped up in a dusty old house, Sirius had to get out of the house. He knew that he wasn't suppose to leave the house, but if he painted his fur, he wouldn't be recognized.

A large red dog was walking down one of the many streets of Hogsmeade village, barking happily at the people he passed.

He went to the resturant and did tricks for the owners, which earned him a plate of spaghetti and a bone. And if anyone saw him, they thought he was a famous dog from a story book.

"Hey, it's Clifford the Big Red Dog." they would say. "You look bigger on TV."

No one knew that the infamous Sirius Black was walking among them.

Night had fallen. Sirius was looking at the stars on the edge of the village. He was enjoying his last few hours of freedom, when he smelled it. It smelled of fire. Danger.

Sirius took one look at Hogwarts, and a fire redish orange light caught his eyes. The castle was on fire. The castle where his godson was currently living.

Without hesistation, Sirius set off towards Hogwarts. Running as fast as his four paws could take him.

He needed to get to Harry, and no one, nor anything would stop him.

That's chapter four. Only Sirius Black could disguise himself as another dog, and only an idiot would say it's Clifford. Anyway, Sirius also takes an important part of this story. Please read and Review.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Everyone in Gryffindor was running around trying to get out of the portrait of the Fat Lady. People were even desperate enough to jump out of the windows if their fellow classmates hadn't stop them.

"One at a time." Hermione yelled over the noise. "Pushing and shoving'll only lead to more damage."

Harry already knew what was happening in the castle. He had been dreaming about it that very morning. He had also had a dream about another man that was trying to stop Voldemort from killing him.

Neville's voice brought him out of deep thought.

"Since Harry is probably the target. . . shouldn't he go first?"

But no one was listening. They were all trying to get outside in a safe area.

The intercom suddenly came on and Professor Mcgonagal's voice could be heard. "All students should remain in the dormitories until futher notice. No student is permitted to leave for any reason. Do not p-aaaaahhhhh." the intercom was suddenly taken over.

"If you value your lives, bring Harry Potter to the staff room."

The voice that was talking was deep, rather than a high pitched voice. A voice that sounded familiar.

All of the students in the common room turned towards Harry. They stared at him with a horrible hungry expression.

"What're you looking at me-- your not thinking about sacrificing me, are you?"

"I'm sorry, Harry." said Seamus. "But why put the whole school in danget, because some psycho wants to kill you."

Harry looked around at Ron and Hermione for support. They too were staring at him.

"Can't we think of another way without killing anyone?"

"Get him."

The whole common room lunged at Harry. He found himself surrounded by hundreds of angry people, who were all trying to get him out of the portrait hole.

Harry had to think of something fast. He would either have to get killed by students, or go to Voldemort and get killed by him. But he didn't want to die.

As Harry got closer to the door, he started to feel fear rushing through him. He had to do something, and soon.

"Wait," Harry yelled. "you can't leave the common room. Why don't I just go myself, that way you won't get attacked by any Death Eaters."

All of the pushing and shoving stopped. They silently cleared a path to the portrait hole. Harry slowly began to make his way there, turning back occasionally, hoping that someone will stop him. But no one said a thing.

Harry left the common room and went out into the deserted hall. He had three options. He could go to a teacher, run from the school, or go to Voldemort. The teachers would be fighting off the Death Eaters, so he couldn't go there. And he wasn't going to Voldemort. He was sure of that. There was only one thing to do. He had to flee for his life.

Harry walked as quietly as he could down the hall. The hall was quiet. All he heard was the echoes of his feet. Something didn't feel right. He had a feeling that someone was following him.

As he walked, he began to speed up, until he was running down the hall, where he turned the corner and smack dead into Snape.

Harry landed right on top of Snape. Snape hastily pushed Harry off and stood up.

"What are you doing out of the common room?" Snape asked Harry.

"Everyone in there went ballistic."

"No they haven't it's the entire school. Dumble door wants us to get out of here, right away."

"But, where will we go and how will we get there."

"No time. Let's go." Snape said, running down the hall.

Could Harry trust Snape? After all he was a Death Eater. Would Snape take him to Voldemort? Or would he take him to Dumbledore? Whatever it was, Harry didn't have a choice. So he ran after Snape.

Harry followed Snape to a basement that Harry had never seen before. He followed him down a dark passage, until they arrived at a dark blue wall.

"I think this is a dead end." said Harry.

"Quiet." Snape said, taking out his wand.

Harry watched as Snape tapped the bricks with his wand and the wall moved like the ones to the entrance to Diagon Alley.

Inside was a small cave, where Dumbledore and Sirius was waiting.

"What is this--" but Harry's question was cut off when Dumbledore handed him a backpack.

"No time, Harry." said Dumbledore, also giving on to Sirius and Snape. "Take him and go."

"But--"

"Go, Harry, before they find you here." interrupted Dumbledore. "Severus and Sirius'll look after you."

Harry still didn't know what was going on. They were in a small cave. Where was he going?

"We'll explain later, Harry?" said Sirius, as he removed a picture off the wall, revealing a hole big enough to fit a person in it.

"Be careful." said Dumbledore.

Snape went inside the picture first, followed by Harry, then Sirius.

Harry followed Snape not knowing what was in store for him.

So they finally got out of Hogwarts. Now all they have to do is make it to the school. Read and Review.


End file.
